Pokemon Gone Wild
by Candylover123
Summary: Solana has been doing her job for many months after she saved everyone from the Go Rock Squad. She also has a brand new stylist but no one even has yet. Now all of a sudden all the Pokemon she caught before are going wild, coincidence much?


Candy: Hi guys, this story is based on the dream I had today!

Cutie: Yep, but ya don't know how to do this since you woke up during the story.

Candy: Hey! I can try to get it to work! I already have plenty of ideas to start to make it work!

Cutie: Yeah AND you also have a lot of stories to finish... You are like, 3 stories to finish!

Candy: Shhhh... They don't know that... Ignore Cutie and her weird words! =D

Cutie: -.-; Well anyways here is the first chapter of it!

**Forest Fire**

"Hey, look there is a cloud that looks like Pikachu!" said a girl with teal hair, laying on the soft grass beside her Plusle who was sleeping, cuddling on her hand.

"Solana! Spenser wants you back to base!" a boy with brown hair with a bit over weight with his slowpoke on his back yelled running to the teal hair girl with her cute Plusle.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Solana asked, seeing the boy covered with sweat, "And do you have to carry your slowpoke like that?"

"I couldn't find you at all!" Murph told Solana.

"You could have used your stylist call me." Solana said with her Plusle finally awake rubbing her eyes.

"I was in a rush, I had to get back to my other mission, 'Mission: Replace the light bulbs' It is harder than it sounds."

Solana faked a smile, knowing that isn't a real mission and got up wiping all the grass and the dirt of her uniform, "Okay, okay, I am off! Come on Plusle!"

"Plus plus!" Plusle said happily and goes to the ranger base with her partner and best friend.

When Solana and Plusle went into the ranger base in Ringtown, he saw the Leader, Spenser, and the Professor Hastings talking.

"Welcome back Solana and Plusle!" Spenser welcomed with a smile on his face.

"Hello, Solana, I am back to check on the Super stylist and how it is functioning." Prof Hastings said.

"It has been working fine, it is so cool!" Solana told Hastings happily that he gave her the honor to use it, "I caught a Kyogre, Groundon, Rayquaza, Staryus, Carvanha, Poliwrath, Pikachu and a lot more! Although I am still worried about that Pikachu with a bruise on it's tail, I wonder what happened to it, wasn't able to go get him back to heal it. It's friend was a Torchic and seemed very worried about the Pikachu, I bet the Torchic wanted Pikachu to get healed up too."

"Plusle plus!" Plusle told Solana, trying to cheer her up.

"I am okay, Plusle, thanks buddy." Solana said feeling all better from her partner Plusle.

"I heard all about those adventures from the leaders, you have been doing so much, catching legendaries and I am sure that Pikachu was still afraid of you since that bruise was because of something that happened in the past." Prof Hastings trying to encourage Solana like Plusle, "Well anyways, it seems like it has been doing greatly in your adventures."

"There is something I want to know," Spenser said interrupting their conversation, "Why did you come over here to check out the Super Styler, this is the fourth time this week is something wrong?"

"There is something about this kind of stylist that makes me have a feeling something bad is going to happen after we got it back from the Go Rock Squad, but see how it is working now, doesn't seem to be a problem."

"You have nothing to worry about, the styler is working just fine." Solana told Hastings reassuring him, "There isn't anything wrong with it."

"Well I am glad to here that, now I am off back to the lab with the other stylists." Hastings said walking off out the door.

As soon as Professor Hastings walked out of the door Spenser's stylist call. Spenser took the call. "Lunick, what's up? Wait, what? Something is going on in the forest? What? It is on fire? Okay I will get someone over there right away." Spenser hanged up and looked at Solana, like she knows what to do. Solana nodded and took Plusle to the forest next to Ringtown where everyone seemed to be crowding over, guessing because of the fire. She ran into the forest where she met up with Lunick, using a Mudkip he caught to put out the fire.

"Hey, Solana, I got the fire, Larry got the Pokemon, can you try to find why the fire is happening?"

"Sure, no problem, once I am done I can help you!" Solana told Lunick and ran off deeper into the forest where she felt the fire getting more intense, meaning she is getting closer.

After a few minutes of running and searching, he saw Larry carrying a torchic. The torchic seems to be struggling out of his grip not wanting to leave. It started to peck on Larry's hand. Larry yelped, in pain letting go of the torchic who ran back deeper into the flaming forest.

"That little-" Larry said but got interrupted by Solana.

"I got it the Torchic go help the other Pokemon out of the forest." Solana then left and went after the torchic. In Solana's head these questions were asked, _Why did the Torchic not behaving? And why does it go deeper where in the forest if it can see the it is on fire? Maybe it will lead me to the middle of this._

Cutie: Man this was... really bad for the starting.

Candy: I am sowwy I am really bad at story righting! T-T

Cutie: Well at least it is the start, I hope you can remember how this story will turn out.

Candy: *whimpers* SO MUCH PREASURE! T-T

Cutie: Just right everything down.

Candy: *sniffles* O-Ok...

Cutie: well I hope you are okay with this chapter please review on anything you want! We don't mind a a little bad comments about it, we already know it is starting badly!

Candy: I try better next time guys!

Cutie & Candy: hoped you guys liked it! P.S. WE DIDN'T REPROOF IT SO THERE MIGHT BE MISTAKES! =D


End file.
